deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Poul Clarke
Complete Fabrications All of the data in the article is completely unfounded and conflicts with established canon. I could rail on about how this is so, but I believe that the following log from the game speaks for itself: ---- Type:Text Characters:Unknown Author Chapter:12 Can be found:Backstory Log Reward for Completing Game Transcript: To: Zach Hammond From: XXXXXXXXXXX Re: Background request Per your request, here's what we could find on your hastily- assembled crew. ISAAC CLARKE Isaac was born to Paul and Octavia Clark on Earth in the eastern seaboard region of the American Republic. Paul Clarke was an award-winning ship architect employed by the Galactic Union Marine Corp. His record show extended time off-world away from his family. When Isaac was born, Paul was given a temporary reassignment to an Earth-based GUMMC ship production facility. During the four-year tour, Paul and Octavia raised Isaac together. When the tour was over, Paul shipped off for an extended off-world tour. Paul's influence on his son must have rubbed off. Records indicate Isaac pursued studies in mechanical and electrical engineering and achieved high honors. According to medical and psychiatric reports, Paul Clarke's absence had a profound effect on Octavia. She suffered from depression and personal anguish until doctors encouraged her to find fulfillment by working with charitable organizations. It is believed that this is how she ended up coming in contact with the Church of Unitology. Her association with the Church appears to have alleviated her mental condition. The cancellation of her therapy sessions corresponds with the local parish announcements of her initiation ceremony. At this point, records on her become somewhat scarce. There are indications that she sold off much of the family estate to finance her full membership in the church. Isaac appears to have been selected to a prominent engineering school but we surmise that he was unable to afford the tuition, as records show that he instead attended a lesser-known school with the help of scholarships and financial assistance. After graduating with high honors, Isaac enlisted in the Merchant Marines. He quickly gained a reputation for his resourceful engineering solutions and after two years was promoted to a higher-profile position closer to the major shipping lanes. There are several inquiries about the location of his father that have been logged by his contacts at the GUMMC. Isaac appears to have been trying to re-unite with him unsuccessfully for years. It's doubtful he ever got far in his investigation as Paul Clarke's service record has been mysteriously classified by an executive order. Octavia continues to be a contributing member of her church and has managed to purchase a Vested-level title. Isaac's career stagnates at this point. There are records that he cohabited with a medical officer named Nicole Brennan for a couple of years. Records indicate she moved out after receiving a promotion and is currently serving on the USG Ishimura. KENDRA DANIELS I couldn't find anything on her in the time I had but Darlton swears by her. She is on the mission with his recommendation. If he thinks she has the necessary skills, who am I to argue? --Haegemonia(talk) 21:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) --- I'm pretty sure his name is Poul Clarke. In much the same way Isaac is named after Isaac Asimov and Arthur C Clarke, Poul Clarke gets his name from Poul Anderson and Arthur C. Clarke. --Sukugaru 23:28 5 August 2010 Article Rename Seeing as Tommy.montalbano was right about Mathius' name (i.e. I verified it myself, it is indeed spelled with one 't', see the text log from chapter 2 about his autopsy), he/she is most probably right about this one as well, but would someone care to verify it or provide a screenshot of the in-game log? (Actually I would appreciate it if someone could tell me where to find these 'game completion' logs. I searched the "Database" menu of a Round 2 game, and the Main Menu's Extras option, and they were nowhere to be seen. Maybe I did not look carefully?..) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I read it. It's definitely Paul. The background logs should be in the Chapter 12 logs all the way at the bottom. Ishimura Elite 19:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, alright thanks! Would you be kind enough to check Mathius' name as well (Chapter 2 text log about his autopsy or something)? I did it myself, but just to be 1000% sure :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah sure. I'll see if I can find it. Ishimura Elite 19:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it looks like it's Mathius. Although there may be some DS media that has it as Matthius. I think Downfall might have that. I'll check that if I can find the damn DVD. lol Ishimura Elite 19:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice, thank you! As for Downfall, or 'other media' you don't have to check it, as the games are higher on the canon pyramid, so even if he is named Michael Jordan in the films, his canon name is whatever it is in the games. That, plus I checked the credits of the film in IMDB and his name is Mathius as well :) Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::HOLY CRAP! IT IS POUL! Yeah we should change that. God that is so WIERD! Btw it me Ishimura Elite, didnt bother to sign in lol 00:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::